WO 2005/001827 discloses a disk drive comprising a tray for receiving a disk, the tray being supported for movement between a first position within a casing of the disk drive and a second position projecting from the casing, an electric motor for moving the tray between the first position and the second position, and regulation means for regulating an electric current through the electric motor for regulating the rotation of the electric motor. In such disk drives during the opening of the tray or during the closing of the tray, the tray can sometimes get blocked. The term tray block means the tray is neither in the closed position nor in the open position. The tray is struck in an intermediate position. This kind of tray blockage is undesired, especially in audio/video disk drives.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved method of automatically detecting and rectifying the tray blockage. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for automatically detecting and rectifying the tray blockage.